


The One

by Takaminabg



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaminabg/pseuds/Takaminabg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Alison DiLaurentis is a happily married woman, or so she thought. What will happen when she and her husband start going to couples therapy? Is he the one? Or will she find someone who will totally swipe her off of her feet? Emison with some Ezria, Haleb, Spoby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relationships

1\. Relationships  
Alison is e successful owner of her own clothing store. Her husband who she dated for two years and then married three years ago is Ezra Fitzgerald, a brilliant writer. They have a beautiful house together, which was built by one of their best friends, Toby Cavanaugh and Hanna Marin was the one who came up with the interior design.  
They are a group of 7 people. They are very close, they are practically a family. They’ve know each other for years now and have been together since high school, but not without some bumps on the road. 

Today is Saturday, the day they all gather and talk about how everyone’s week has gone. Every time in a different house and this week the Fitzgerald’s are hosting the get – together.

Ezra was writing his newest bestseller while his wife was taking a shower and getting ready for her friends. She loved their meetings. After graduation they don’t see each other that often. Everyone was busy during the week with their jobs. Alison and Hanna are the ones who see each other every day, after all they work together. Hanna is actually the manager of Alison’s store. 

Alison is grateful for Hanna’s help. Without her she wouldn’t be where she is right now. 

It’s almost 7 pm and Alison is just about finished getting ready. Just one last touch of her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror. She is successful, she has great friends, a beautiful house and the perfect husband. She should be happy, anyone would be happy in her place. But looking at herself with her ocean blue eyes, she can’t help but feel like something is missing. She can’t put her finger on it.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts the doorbell rang. 

“Babe, can you open the door please?” Alison asked her husband from the bedroom on the second floor. 

“Sure, sweetheart!” said Ezra while he closed his laptop, got out of his office and headed to the door. 

He opened the said front door and was greeted by a smile. Standing there was a short brunette, named Aria Montgomery. “Hey.” exclaimed Aria, not losing her smile.

“Hey!” Ezra greeted back, while stepping forward to hug the girl. 

Aria Montgomery is an English teacher in high school, but like Ezra, a writer on the side. Although not as thriving as Ezra, still as good. 

“How’s your book coming?” questioned Aria. 

“Great, although I’m a little behind, I’ll manage.” Exclaimed Ezra, while both of them went to the living room and took a seat across each other. 

“Where’s Alison?” Aria asked, looking around the room and finally caught a glimpse of her coming down the stairs.

She was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white blouse, looking fabulous as ever. 

“Aria!” exclaimed Alison with a wide smile on her face as she hugged her friend “I’ve missed you so much” she added. 

“We saw each other, like three days ago, Ali.” Laughed Aria as they pulled apart and smiled at her best friend. 

They’ve had their fair share of drama, but came out of it stronger than ever. 

“And?” huffed Alison as she took a seat next to her husband. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

Aria looked at them for a couple of seconds. She admired them and felt jealous at the same time. They had this amazing relationship, everything she…. wanted. She pursed he lips and pushed aside these thoughts. 

They chatted for a few minutes as the doorbell rang again. This time Alison opened it and saw Toby with his wife Spencer. 

“Hey, bitches” she greeted them as she escorted them to the living room. 

“Fierce as ever, Ali.” Spencer chuckled. 

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Alison. She went back to the loving embrace of her husband while Toby and Spence sat on the couch, next to Aria. They shared a smile and went back to chatting. 

“Of course Hanna would be late.” Spencer shook her head. Everyone laughed as Alison cursed. “That bitch is never on time!” 

It was no secret that Alison was not particularly a very good person in the past, but she wasn’t necessarily a bad person either. After all she did have a heart, despite hiding behind a mask of a girl who pretended she didn’t care for anyone or anything for that matter. 

Like we established Toby Cavanaugh is an architect. His parents are divorced. His father remarried and he has a step sister – Jenna. They are not particularly close, but nevertheless, he considers her family. He is married to a tall brunette, Spencer Hastings, a well – known lawyer, like her parents and a successor of the Hastings’ law firm. 

“How’s your project, Toby?” Ezra questioned as his wife went to the kitchen.

“Great! I want it to be perfect. Thee clients are pretty rich, so no money are being wasted.” Said Toby. “Of course it will be perfect. You are the best.” Exclaimed Spencer. The looked at each other and smiled as they kissed.

All of them nodded their heads agreeing with Spencer. “Of course! He built us the most beautiful house.” Alison said, coming back from the kitchen with coffee for everyone. 

Toby felt very proud. He really did built a very beautiful house. But he didn’t do it alone. Hanna did an amazing job with the interior design. 

“I couldn’t have done it without Hanna.” He smiled as everyone nodded.

And the doorbell rang, yet again. “Speaking of the devil.” Laughed Spencer.

“It was about damn time.” huffed Alison as she headed to the door. 

She swung the door open and was greeted with an apologizing look. “Sorry, we are late!” 

“Finally!” Alison scolded as she let her friend’s in. “We are, like, ten minutes late!” frowned Hanna, as Caleb, her husband shook his head.

“Try, thirty, Hanna.” Glared Alison as they all made their way to the living room where the rest of the group were seated. 

“Okay, fine, sorry! I couldn’t decide what to wear!” exclaimed Hanna. Everyone laughed and shook their heads simultaneously. 

“What is this, a fashion show?” Questioned Spencer.

“Shut up, Spence. Just because you dress like you are thirty, don’t mean that I should.”

“Hey!” Glared Spencer and added “We are not that far from thirty, Hanna!”

“Oh, shut up. We have five more years until we have to feel sorry for ourselves and dress like old people.” They laughed again at Hanna’s antics. 

“Do you guys want some coffee?” Ezra offered. 

“Try vodka.” Said Hanna as she greeted Aria, who kind of sat quietly. Spencer shook her head while Alison mentally face – palmed. They love Hanna, but, honestly, sometimes they all want to kill her.

They talked for the rest of the night. They shared everything and were happy to be together again. After three hours all of them decided to head home to their respective houses, thinking what was lying ahead and what the future holds for this happily married couples.


	2. The Perfect Couple

Alison was awoken by the warm sunlight rays coming from outside. She liked that feeling, like, someone was caressing her cheeks. She loves summer, not, because she could wear dresses or short skirts, but because she simply loves the warm weather, the blue sky, as blue as her eyes. Alison loves everything about the summer. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” smiled her husband as he opened up the curtains fully. 

Alison groaned at the fact that she was awoken. She hates mornings. She really, really, is not a morning person. She never has been. But, Ezra, he could, literally wake up at any time and start his day, even if it was in the middle of the night. 

“Come on, wake up.” Ezra smiled softly caressing his wife’s cheek. Alison pouted, but the pout was almost immediately replaced by a smile, as she felt her husband’s lips on hers.

“Your breakfast is right there.” He pointed to the tray on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. She thanked him and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. 

She finished her breakfast, which were muffins and a cup of coffee, and saw that she has one hour to get ready for work. She normally doesn’t go to the store, because she decided to go today, to help with some paperwork. Hanna is the manager, but, Alison wants to take some of the weight off of her shoulders. 

She goes to the bathroom and takes a really quick shower. She wraps a towel around her as she goes into the bedroom. The latter picks a very fashionable outfit, although, it’s just a white t – shirt and a pair of blue jeggings, and of course, a pair of 4 inch high heels. 

After that she begins doing her make – up. It’s the easiest part for her. She applies some foundation, black mascara with some blue eyeliner and a pink gloss. She takes a final look at herself in the mirror and smiles. Gorgeous, as always she thought.

Finally, ready to go to work, she went downstairs and saw her husband reading a newspaper, while drinking his coffee. “Hi, beautiful.”

“Hey.” She responded getting closer to him. “You look amazing as always.” The last words were whispered as Alison kissed him ever so slowly. They stayed like that for a while and as they pulled apart, Alison gave him the sweetest smile, only reserved for him, or so she thought. 

She went to her car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the store. It wasn’t that far away from her house, just a fifteen minute dive. Suddenly thoughts consumed her, thoughts about her life, her husband. She had everything she wanted, everything every woman wants, but why does she feel like something is missing. She is constantly feeling like that, even when her husband embraces her at night. 

She and Ezra are not doing that great these days. They are happy, but it’s not what it was. They kiss and have sex, but it’s not the same. With every kiss, with every touch, with every “I love you”, she can feel it, she can feel it in her bones. They are not as much as in love with each other, as they are simply used to each other. They have been together for 5 years now, every day, they are together, they have seen each other are their best, and at their worst.

As she was deep in thoughts, she didn’t realize that she had reached the store and she was just sitting there in her car. She shook those bad thoughts out of her head and proceeded to go inside. 

She went inside and instantly spotted Hanna yelling at the rest of the staff on shift. Apparently there was a new stock that came today and they put the wrong price. I made my way to my office quietly not wanting to interfere with Hanna’s job, or look like I’m trying to overpower her. 

After I sat in my chair, there was a pile of paperwork, waiting just for me. Just as Alison sighed, the door opened up. She saw Hanna smiling at her. The latter returned the smile, but it was a forced one. Suddenly she felt so exhausted.

“You look like crap” said Hanna.

“Yeah and I feel like it” exclaimed Alison she went through some paperwork. 

“What, Ezra, didn’t let you sleep?” grinned Hanna, raising an eyebrow. Alison rolled her eyes “Not everyone is like you and Caleb, Han.”

“What? We love each other and we love to show it to each other!” smirked Hanna. 

Alison rolled her eyes yet again “Every night?” she questioned as Hanna grinned in response “It’s healthy!”

Alison laughed at her friends antics. Hanna has always been like this. Always honest and says it as it is and that’s why Alison loves. Without her life would be boring.

“You and Ezra are not like that?” Questioned Hanna. Alison looked at her with an expression Hanna couldn’t quite read. It was a mix of sadness and what is that? Regret? 

“No.” Alison answered shortly. There was something the latter was hiding. But no one could say what that was. Alison has always been the best at hiding her own feelings, ever since high school. You only know what she is feeling when she wants you to. 

Hanna didn’t push any further, figuring, that Alison would tell her when she was ready. 

“Hey, what are we doing for lunch?” Questioned Hana. 

“I don’t know. I have to finish this.” She said gesturing to the pile in front of her. 

“Oh, come on. Let’s gather the posse and go grab a lunch together!” Exclaimed Hanna enthusiastically. Alison just rolled her eyes and mumbled a consent. 

Lunch came and they all went to The Grill. Alison, again, was deep in thoughts and for God know how long, she snapped when she heard her name “Alison?” called Spencer “Are you okay?” she continued. 

“What, yeah. I’m fine.” Everyone looked at her with concerned eyes, not really believing a word she is saying. She gave them a closed lip smile. They knew her so well. They never ceases to amaze her. They have always been there for her. Through her mother’s death – that’s how she was able to buy the clothing store. Through her health problems - a story for another day. She just can’t imagine her life without them. 

“Come on, you know you can tell us anything. “ Said Aria, as she held Ali’s left hand. Spencer and Hanna who were sitting in front of her nodded their heads and smiled genuinely.

“I don’t know, I really don’t” sighed Alison. 

“Does this have something to do with Ezra?” Questioned Hanna. Alison looked at her and she instantly knew that she can’t lie to Hanna. 

“I feel like I’m suffocating.” She said as the girls looked at her and carefully listened “And I don’t know why. I don’t know what’s wrong. I have everything anyone could ever want, but I keep feeling like something is missing, and I just can’t figure out what that is. I love him, you all know that I do, so much, and we are happy, I’m happy, and I feel like I’m deliberately trying to ruin what we have, because deep down I feel like I don’t deserve him. I don’t know. I really don’t” Alison finished and put her hands on top of the table and buried her head in them. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. She would cry if she knew why she would cry. 

They all gave her a sympathetic look. They wanted to say something, to comfort her somehow, but they didn’t know how or what to say, but they all knew one thing. “You deserve him, Ali. You deserve to be happy.” Said Spencer softly, as she smiled.

“She is right, Ali. You deserve to be happy. Don’t think about this too much, just let yourself be happy and embrace what you have.” Reassured Aria. 

They talked for about half an hour before they decided to go back to their jobs. As, Alison, was back in her office to finish up the work she had left, she decided to text her husband.

Hey babe. How is the book coming? You have to finish it by the end of the day, right?

She waited two hours for Ezra’s reply, but a text never came. She figured he was busy and tried to focus on her own work. 

By five o’clock she was done and exhausted, and just wanted to go home and rest. 

She parked her car in front of the house, unlocked her front door and got in. The house was quiet. She went to her husband’s office, but he was nowhere to be find, she searched the whole house, but she couldn’t find him. She tried calling him, but there was no answer. She texted him a couple of times, but, again, she got no reply. 

She tried calling her friends too. No one had seen him and the only one who didn’t pick up was Aria. She tried calling her a couple of times, but nothing.   
Alison began to worry. She texted him again.

Where are you?

Then she decided to just wait for him and pray that nothing happened to him. And after three hours of constant worry, she heard the door open and then shut. She quickly went downstairs and heard a loud thud. Ezra was lying on the floor. Alison looked at him horrified as she made her way to him and lift him up a little so she could hug him. “Ezra? What’s wrong, baby?” she asked. He reeked of alcohol. She had never seen him like this before. He was never the type to get this drunk. 

He looked at her full with regret. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He kept apologizing and apologizing.

“What? What are you sorry for, honey? Please talk to me!” And when he did answer her world fell apart. She felt like someone just stabbed her right in the heart, over and over, and over again. She wanted to cry, but the shock was too big. 

“I cheated on you.”


	3. When Everything Falls Apart

Alison woke up, slightly startled. She looked around and it took her a couple of seconds to remember where she is. 

She slept on the couch at Aria’s apartment. She slowly sat up and groaned. She felt sharp pain, her whole back was hurting. The couch wasn’t exactly the perfect spot for sleeping.   
Ali searched for Aria with her eyes. The latter was still sleeping in her bed, which was settled behind the couch, next to the wall.

Finally she decided to get up and take a quick shower. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, drained with her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did last night. After the initial shock went away, she felt like her heart had stopped. Her insides were twisting in an imaginable pain. 

Her husband cheated on her last night. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around that. How could he do something like that? She thought. People thought they were a perfect couple and maybe they did seem like one, but they weren’t. And that’s probably, Alison’s, fault. She had everything, but she wanted more. She was always going to be asking from him, more than he could give to her. But even so, she never wanted their marriage to end. She loved him, still does.

Honestly, last night, was a blur to, Alison. She remembers clearly, so clearly, the moment her world fell apart. Ezra saying those words, that were stabbing her, like thousands of very, very sharp knives, right in her heart. After that, the only thing she remembers is collapsing on the floor, with Aria wrapping her arms around Alison’s trembling body, as she started crying. 

It took her about twenty minutes and she finally got out of the shower cubicle. Alison looked at herself in the mirror again. You look better, Alison. Don’t look weak. She said to herself. Luckily, after Ezra’s sudden confession, she managed to get to their bedroom and pack a bag of clothes. She was quick, literally, the only thing she wanted to do at that moment, was to run away, as far as possible.

And she did, she got in the car and just drove away. At first, she didn’t really know where to go, but after a couple of minutes, she decide to go to Aria’s apartment. She thought about going to Spencer’s or Hanna’s house, but in the end, she thought better and went to Aria, didn’t really want to bother the other couples. 

She went back to the living room and found Aria awake, sitting on the couch and in front of her were placed to cups of coffee. The latter gave Alison a sympathetic smile and Alison returned it with a weak smile of her own. 

“How did you sleep?” asked Aria, taking a sip of her own coffee, while placing her feet on the couch and leaning back. 

“Awful. You should throw this couch away, my back hurts like a bitch!” Alison laughed. “Hey! I told you to sleep on the bed. You were the one, who refused, so don’t complain!” warned Aria, who tried to be serious, but she couldn’t and in the end burst out in laughter. 

“I’m sorry, have you seen your bed? It’s too fucking small!” Exclaimed Alison.

“Well, it’s still more comfortable than the couch.” Argued Aria.

“Yeah, but I probably would’ve had fallen out of it, so.” Said Alison as she went through her bag and pulled a pair of short and a loose T-shirt, and of course, some underwear. Alison, didn’t really mind changing in front of girls, especially her friends, she is not the shy kind of girl. 

“So, how are you, given what happened last night?” Asked Aria, worriedly.

“Truthfully? I don’t know, Ar.” Smiled, Alison, bitterly. She sat next to, Aria, on the couch. She took a sip of her coffee and winced, as it was still hot. 

It was a Saturday night and the girls decide to go to a bar. They were twenty years old, so they were pretty wild back then. 

They stepped in the bar and it was pretty crowded. The music was loud and there were people dancing at the dance floor. They instantly made their way to the bar and ordered four martinis. 

After a couple of those they started to feel the alcohol kicking in.

“Let’s dance!” Shouted Hanna. They all agreed and made their way to the dance floor. 

They danced for a whole hour, which, they didn’t know was even possible in their state. Then, Alison, decided to take a break and went to the bar. She was about to order her another martini, but suddenly a man appeared next to her. They bumped into each other and Alison stumbled a little. The stranger, was quick and reached for her with both of his hands and pulled her towards him. They were quite close, their bodies were almost flushed together. His breath smelled like alcohol, and Alison, was sure that her breath was exactly the same. 

“Thank you.” Alison said, quietly, while pulling herself away from his grasp. She felt her cheeks were becoming red from embarrassment. 

“You are welcome.” He smiled, although, he didn’t really hear her, but he managed to read her lips, despite the loud music.

They both stared at each other and admired each other’s beauty.

“What happened last night, Ali?” Asked Aria. This is the first time the brunette has asked, Alison, about the previous night. Last night, all she did, was hug the crying girl and comfort her. She didn’t ask a single question. 

“He cheated on me.” Alison said as she looked at her hands, which were placed in her lap. 

“What? Questioned Aria, not sure if she had heard right. “He did what?” she asked again, just to be sure. 

“Yeah, I didn’t see it coming, either.” Alison answered, sadness written all over her face. 

She took a trip down memory lane and remembered the second time she and Ezra met each other. 

Alison was at home, just going through the different TV channels. She was borderline bored. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, her legs resting on the right side of the couch. Ali, switched the TV off and fell flat back as she groaned in frustration. I’m so bored. He thought.

She wanted a cup of coffee, so she decide to head out to The Brew, to get some. Quickly getting out of her home clothes and in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she went out of the house, locked the door behind her and headed to her car. But she thought against it and figured out it’d be better to take a little walk instead.

It was a pretty sunny day, but suddenly the sun was hidden behind the clouds. Alison cursed. The first time she actually decides to walk instead of driving and it’s going to rain. And it did, two minutes later. 

Thank God she was wearing sneakers and high heels like she normally wears. She watched as people around her pulled out umbrellas out of their purses. She cursed again. She should’ve watched the weather report this morning. 

Alison reached The Brew, soaking wet. Thank God, she didn’t wear a white T-shirt, which would’ve been a problem. Her hair was a total mess, her make-up was a little smudged. She immediately went to the bathroom and fixed herself. On her way out she bumped into someone. Déjà vu. 

It was the guy she previously encountered at a bar a couple of weeks ago. She was a little buzzed, so she didn’t really remember his face, but she remembers his cute smile and those blue eyes. She lost herself in those eyes. Again, like that night, they started at each other. 

“Hi, again.” Greeted the guy. Alison blushed a little and smiled “Hi.”

“I’m Ezra.” He smiled as he extended his hand. “Alison.” She said, taking his hand and shaking it slightly. 

“Do you want to sit and talk?” He asked. Alison hesitated for a second, but still, agreed.

Alison planned to do nothing for the whole day, but Aria suggested they go out for lunch with the other girls. 

They were outside The Grill, their orders in front of each of them. They were eating in silence. 

“Ezra was asking if you were okay.” Spencer said breaking the silence. That was the first time, Alison, looked up from her plate. 

“What happened between you guys?” Hanna asked curiously, but slightly worried. All of them were. 

Alison didn’t say anything for a while. She wanted to tell them, but it was hard. Even she couldn’t quite believe it. Until yesterday she was happily married and now she feels broken. Since the morning, Ezra, has called at least 10 times, she ignored all of them. 

“He cheated on me.” Alison answered weakly. 

All of them were equally surprised. They did not see that coming. Their mouths were open. Again, silence, filled the air around them.

“I’ll murder him!” Exclaimed Spencer. She was filled with anger. “Count me in!” said Hanna. 

Alison laughed a little. She was grateful, they were so protective of her. She has some great friends. She shook her head and felt tears building up and threatening to fall down her cheeks. Aria and Hanna, who were seating at each side of Alison, wrapped her in a hug. She cried silently in their arms for 10 minutes, before she finally calmed down.

“What are you going to do now?” Asked Spencer. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can forgive him for this. But I do know this, I don’t want my marriage to end.” Alison assured them. 

“Why would he cheat on you?” Hanna asked.

“It’s probably my fault.” Said Alison looking down at the ground. 

“You can’t think like this, Ali.” Aria told her. 

And she was right. Alison shouldn’t blame herself. But she couldn’t help it. 

“He cheated, he made that choice, Ali. It’s not your fault!” Said Hanna, sounding angry. 

“Maybe.” Ali said with a shrug. 

“Are you going to talk to him?” Spencer asked “He keeps calling and calling. It’s getting on my nerves.” She continued. 

“Yeah, I plan on going back home, after lunch.” Alison exclaimed. 

She had to go. She had to try and fix this. Maybe it wasn’t her fault, but she still had to at least try. She still loved him, despite of what he did. He wasn’t a bad man, the opposite, he was a great husband. He was caring, kind, handsome and he knew how to make her happy.

“I want to know why he did it.” Alison said. She was disgusted. The thought of Ezra with another woman, made her sick. So sick to her stomach, that she didn’t even know if she could look at him. 

“Does it matter? He still did it.” Said Aria. 

“It does matter to me. If I knew why he did what he did, it will be easier to forgive him.” Alison closed her eyes. He wasn’t going to cry again, but she felt like a car had just ran over her, multiple times. 

And it was true. If you knew why someone did what they did, the chance of you forgiving them is bigger and the fact that he told her, instead of keeping it from her was better. But, nevertheless, it’s still wrong. 

She heard her phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it.

Please, come home. I love you

Although it was a text, she can swear he sounded like he was pleading. This whole situation was breaking her heart. 

“Guys, Its time for me to go home.” Said Alison as she got up from her seat. 

“Wait, Ali!” Hanna shouted, making Ali stop in her tracks. She turned around and gave Hanna a questioned look.

“My friend is a therapist. She could help you.” Hanna said, giving Alison a business card. “Thank, Han.”

She got into her car and started driving to her house. It was a fast drive, she reached her house in a matter of minutes. 

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, preparing for what’s coming. She opened it and went inside, to find Ezra standing in the living room. 

“Ali.” Said Ezra, reaching for her, but she took a step back. “Why?” She asked.

“I made a mistake. Please.” He pleaded.

“Why, Ezra?” Alison shouted. She didn’t want to sound so angry, but she was irritated. 

“Why did you do it? Why would you ruin us like this?”

“I’m sorry. I am.” He said as she reached for her hands. She let him, so he clasped them with his own. 

She started crying, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over again. 

“I can’t do this.” Ali said as she pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

“No, please, Ali. I love you.” He begged her, tears streaming down his eyes.

“I think we need to go to couple’s therapy.” She said simply. It was a good idea. They did need the help. She was a little uncomfortable with sharing with a complete stranger, but it was worth the shot.

“Okay, I will do anything.”

“Okay.”

The same day, Alison, made an appointment with the therapist, saying that she is a friend of Hanna’s. Their appointment was for the next day. She was glad it was so soon.   
Alison stayed at home last night, but Ezra slept on the couch. It was a mutual agreement. They are not okay and they might not be okay for a while. 

The morning, they woke up at the same time, took a quick shower, separately, dressed and got out of the house. They headed to Ezra’s house and to the therapist’s office. It was a silent ride.

They parked outside of a five floor apartment building. Alison saw the therapist’s name on the doorbell and rang it. The door buzzed and they went in to the elevator. Ezra hit the button for the fifth floor and the elevator doors closed. 

They stepped outside of the elevator and rang the doorbell for apartment 103. 

The door opened and revealed a tall brunette with black hair and very beautiful brown eyes. She is gorgeous. Alison thought.

“Hi. Are you Ezra and Alison?” the beautiful brunette asked with a smile. God, that smile. They both nodded and shook her hand. There was a brief moment in which Alison and the therapist looked at each other. 

“My name is Emily Fields and I’m going to be your therapist.”


	4. Secrets

Alison didn’t really know what to expect when she suggested couples therapy. She was sitting on the right side of a white, leather couch in the middle of the room, while, Ezra, was sitting on her left side, as far from her as possible. The therapist was sitting in front of them on an arm chair, the same style as the couch. 

They have been there for thirty minutes and neither one of them has said a single word. The brunette waited for them to start, after all, they are here to share their problems, so that she could help them. 

The blonde tried to look anywhere else, but towards her husband. She also, for some unknown reason, tried to avoid eye contact with the brunette, sitting in front of her. 

Emily, looked at Alison, then at Ezra and back at Alison. They were sitting there, not saying a word, which was kind of normal for a first session. She sat their silently, waiting for them to speak. Awhile back, she decided that she would wait for her patients to speak first, rather than have to pry it out of them. 

“Why?” Alison was the first one to speak after thirty minutes of complete and utter silence. She figured not waist time and head straight to the point. That’s why they are here after all. Because of what he did.

Ezra looked down, while Ali, turned to look at him. He was silent for a few seconds. Emily, too, was waiting eagerly for him to speak up. But she couldn’t help but wonder, why on earth would someone cheat on one of the most beautiful girl, she has ever seen?

“Does it matter?” Asked, Ezra. Alison was staring at him, dumbfounded. “What?” she asked, getting really, irritated. Is he serious? She thought. “Of course it matters, you little prick!” Stated the blonde, now getting, even more, irritated. 

“You ruined everything!” She screamed, waiving both of her hands in the air. 

“Calm down, Alison.” Said Emily softly. The blonde looked at her and saw a smile on the brunette’s face. And she did what she was told, she calmed down and looked away from her husband.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Ezra, spoke. Alison, snorted “Yeah, well, your apology, is not worth much, right now.”

Emily, expected the situation to go this way. She knew, Alison, would burst out. It was pretty normal for a woman, who has been cheated on. Cheating is the hardest thing to forgive for most women. Some, never do. 

Again, silence, surrounded them, like a fog. Ezra, was looking down, again, while Alison, was shaking her left foot, which is crossed over her right one. 

“I’m not perfect, okay? I made a mistake! “Ezra told, Alison. And she understood that. No one is perfect, everybody makes mistakes, but she couldn’t get passed it, not yet. 

“In order for this to work, you have to tell her the reason, Ezra.” Emily spoke “If you want her to forgive you, you need to be honest.” 

“Will she?” He questioned.

“It’s not a hundred percent, but, it’s still better.” She told him as she looked at his wife. She was beautiful. Her golden hair, fell in perfect curls down her shoulders. And she could lose herself in those blue eyes. She felt like she was looking at perfection itself. 

“When I pitched the idea I had to my editor, he said that it was an amazing idea.” Ezra started “He told me to start writing the story and I did.” Alison turned to him as she listened, carefully. “Half of the book was ready, so I gave it to him. He said it was great and that he wanted me to finish it, as soon as possible, and gave me five million in advance.” Alison’s eyes went wide, her mouth opened, slightly. That was a lot of money. 

“But, when I gave him the full story, he told me that they won’t publish it and asked me to return the 5 million.” He sighed. He looked at his wife and as he added “So, I went to a bar, got drunk and slept with her.”

“So, instead of talking to me, your wife, you hooked up with some random slut?” Alison huffed. She was furious. Ali, understood his feelings, he spent 5 months, writing that book. But, they are married, they are supposed to talk to each other about stuff like that. 

“Alison, hear him out.” Said, the brunette.

“It didn’t mean anything. I love you.” He said, softly. “If you love me, why didn’t you talk to me?” She asked.

“I couldn’t. How could I? How could I tell you that, I am a failure?”

“Do you think, I’m that shallow?” The blonde asked. She is not, she wouldn’t think like that. He is an amazing writer, he has written great books. Alison, actually admires and respect him very much. And always felt lucky to be married to Ezra.

“Do you think you could forgive him, Alison?” Asked, Emily. 

“I don’t know. This is not an excuse. What he did is still wrong.” Alison said as she looked at the therapist.

The tall brunette was wearing a grey shirt, with a black, short, short skirt, with the help of which, her long, bare legs, were exposed. Her hair was black and curled, and fell down, just under her breasts. They stared at each other for mere seconds, but for them felt like, eternity.

“Stop judging me. You are not perfect, either!” Ezra suddenly, shouted, startling, Alison. She jumped back a little. He has never raised his voice like this. It took her a couple of seconds, but realized exactly what he was implying.

“Really? You are going down that path?” She asked, clenching her teeth together. 

Emily, felt the tension in the room, rise. She felt like there was a secret, behind Ezra’s words. And, judging by the way, the blonde reacted, she was right.

Ezra, shook his head, realizing, what his wife was thinking “No, No. That’s not what I meant, Ali” he said.

“That’s exactly what you meant!” Alison started, tears falling form her eyes “Well, I’m sorry for getting hit by a car, I’m sorry for not being able to have kids, I’m sorry I’m not perfect, I’m sorry!” she shouted as she stormed out of the office.

“Ali!” She heard him shouting, but she didn’t turn back, she didn’t stop, she just ran. Alison, knew that he didn’t mean it like that, he would never hurt her like that, and he knows the nightmare she went through. When she told him, Ezra was so accepting and said that he didn’t care. But deep down, she knew it bothered him.

The blonde couldn’t bear to look at Emily. She didn’t want to see that look, the look of pity.

Alison woke up, blinking slowly to readjust her eyes to the light of the room. She groaned, feeling pain in her head and her whole body. She looked around, trying to make sense of where she is. 

“Ali?” the blonde looked in the direction, which the voice was coming from. “Alison, sweetie, how are you feeling?” asked an older woman.

“Mom?” questioned, Alison.

“Yeah, honey. It’s me.” Answered the woman, wiping her tears. She was holding, her daughter’s right hand. “Where am I?”

“You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?” Asked, Jessica.

Alison closes her eyes. The last thing she remembers is driving her car. She was going to Ezra’s apartment. After that it’s a blur.

“I… um.. I remember driving..” Ali said trying to dig out her own memories. 

“You got into an accident on your way to Ezra’s. You lost control of your car and crashed into a tree.” 

“Am I okay?” 

“Let’s wait for the doctor, okay, sweetie?” Jessica said sadly. In that moment, Alison, knew that there was something wrong. After a couple of minutes, an old man, with grey hair, wearing a white coat, came into the room. He had a soft expression, unlike most man his age. 

“You are awake.” Said the man. The blonde nodded as the doctor explained her injuries. 

“Do you remember the accident?” Alison shook her head. “You crashed into a tree, you have a concussion, and your left arm is broken, as are two of your ribs and….” He stopped and looked at, Jessica, who nodded, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

“Your airbag didn’t open, so you your body hit the wheel pretty hard, we operated, but there were complications.”

“Just say it.” Alison interrupted. He nodded as he continued “You can’t have kids, Alison.” 

Her mother squeezed her hand as she cried. “No… no..” Alison shook her head.

“I’m so sorry.” The doctor said as he made his exit. 

Alison looked at her mother “No” she began to sob. Her mother hugged her, crying as well.

Alison sat on a bench in a park near the center of Rosewood. There was a playground with lots of kids playing. She was watching, thinking that she would never have children of her own. She has accepted that a long time ago, but it was still painful. When she was in high school she didn’t like kids at all, but as she grew up she dreamed of having her own family. A husband, a house with kids running around the house. 

She lifted her legs on the bench, hugged them and buried her head in them as she cried. She cried for hours and realized it was already dark. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw a bunch of missed calls from Ezra and her friends. She had some texts as well. 

Where are you? – Ezra

Please come home, I’m getting worried – Ezra

How was therapy? – Hanna

She didn’t bother replying and put her phone back in her pocket. 

She looked at the playground, it was empty. Like she was feeling right at this moment. 

The blonde rubbed her arms. It was cold, she was trembling. She should go home, but she can’t look at Ezra, right now. 

“Alison?” She flinched from the voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes, looking at her, worriedly. Ali, said nothing, simply, returned to her previous position.

“You should go home, its cold.” Emily said, taking of her jacket and wrapping it around the blonde’s trembling body. She sat next to the girl and looked at her. Alison was wearing a blank expression.

The latter hesitated, before saying “I don’t want to go home.” 

There it is, that look. Alison hated it, Emily was looking at her like she was broken. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Warned, the blonde.

“What?” Questioned, the brunette.

“Like I’m broken. Take your pity and give it to someone else!” Exclaimed, Alison as she looked at the girl next to her, with anger in her eyes.

Emily flinched a little, but smiled. “You are not broken.” She said softly.

“I don’t pity you. I, actually, admire you.” Emily added.

“Why?”

“You are strong, Alison. Not many people can get through what you did.”

“You don’t know me.” Alison said. “You are right, I don’t, but I still think you are strong.” Emily said as she smiled at, Alison. The latter felt the honesty in the brunette’s voice. 

“I don’t know how to fix it.” Alison told, Emily, as she started crying. The brunette hugged the crying girl and whispered in her ear “You’ll figure it out.”

Alison was startled. She just met this girl, but she felt… safe. The blonde buried her head in the girls’ collarbone. Emily smelled nice, like roses. 

After what felt, like forever, Alison calmed down and Emily released her. 

Alison laughed bitterly “You know, I was the one, people expected to cheat.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bisexual.” The blonde answered. “Oh” was all, the therapist said.

Alison turned around and saw the girl looking at the ground. “Disgusted?” she asked.

“Why would I be disgusted?” Emily questioned.

“Because, I like girls, too.” The blonde said, simply.

Emily laughed, softly. Alison gave her a confused look. “I can’t imagine, why I would be disgusted by that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m gay, Alison.” The brunette said as she smiled at the blonde girl. The latter looked like she was hit by a car. That was a dumb joke… moving on.

“Oh..” Alison said, playing with her fingers in her lap.

There was an uncomfortable silence, before, Emily broke it.

“He loves you, you know?” the therapist said. “I know.” The blonde answered simply.

Emily held one of, the blondes’ hand and said “Go home, talk to him.”

Alison looked at their hands and then, Emily, who immediately released her hand and mumbled an apology. There was a spark between them, but neither one of them, thought much of it at that moment. 

“Thanks.” The blonde, said, taking of the jacket, giving it back to the therapist. 

“You are welcome.” The latter smiled as she watched, Alison walk away.


	5. Is There Hope?

Emily Fields grew up in Rosewood. A lovely, small town located in Pennsylvania, approximately 20 miles outside of Philadelphia. Her mother, Pam Fields, is loving and supportive. She has always been there for her, and has always given her advice, although, sometimes Emily, chooses not to tell her some of the struggles in her life. Speaking of struggles, there was one - Emily’s sexuality - which was hard to accept for, Pam. At first she disapproved, but she came to terms with it, and now she is very supportive of Emily. Although, that was quite of a rough patch for them, she is grateful to have Pam as her mother. The woman practically raised, the brunette, on her own. Her father, Wayne Fields, is in the military and is often stationed in Afghanistan. For him it wasn’t as hard as it was for her mother to accept the fact that his daughter is attracted, not to the opposite gender, like most girls are, but to the same gender as her. 

When she finished high school – Rosewood High – she went to the community college, Hollis. From there she got her PhD in Psychology. She also has an MFT (Marriage and Family Therapy) degree. Honestly, without her family, she would be where she is right now. Without their financial support, she wouldn’t have a career. 

She’s had two girlfriends. Yes, only two. Emily was really shy and awkward throughout her high school life. But, anyone could easily tell you that Emily Fields is one of the most beautiful creatures walking on this earth. But she never could have, even a little, confidence in herself. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn’t see what other people saw in her. Even so, she learned to appreciate herself more as she grew up. 

The first girlfriend, Emily had was Maya. They met when they were both only fifteen years old. After meeting, Maya, the brunette realized that she wasn’t like most girls. They dated for two years, but broke it off when Emily went to college. The distance, just didn’t work for them. The second girl was, Samara. A very attractive blonde woman. They hit it off, immediately. They met in college. It was, Emily’s third year. Samara was a fellow Dr. Things were good up until, Samara cheated on her with another man. It was something she never thought she would experience. It was painful, but she learned to live with it. She moved on, but sometimes she wonders if she really did get over it. 

Dr. Fields was sitting on her desk, looking at her schedule. It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon. Exactly a week has passed from Ezra’s and Alison’s first session. And it was quite a disaster. She told, Ezra, that she would like to see them both separately. Figuring it’d be better that way, giving the fact that they can’t really talk to each other, without it turning into a fight. 

The last time, the brunette, saw Alison, the woman was a total mess. She has been through a lot and her husband cheating on her has been really tough on her. But it was true when she said she admires, Alison. That woman is so fucking strong. Getting into an accident, not being able to have kids, people constantly bringing you down because of your sexual orientation and on top of that your husband cheating on you. God, that is just too much for a woman’s heart. 

Emily hears the doorbell ring, figuring that it was Ezra – giving the fact that it’s 5 o’clock – it was time for his session. She gets up from her chair and heads for the door. Her office isn’t really big, but it’s not that small, either. There is a white, leather couch in the middle of the room, an arm chair the same style settled in front. Behind it there was a brown – ish desk with a laptop, a picture and some other stuff on. The room was painted in yellow – Emily’s favorite color. On the wall, left side of the desk, a various paintings were attached. One of them, was a painting of Mona Lisa. She was kind of an art freak. She loved buying different creations. On the floor, just beneath the couch and the arm chair, there was a beautiful carpet.

She opened the door and smiled “Come in” she offered. Ezra, smiled back and nodded politely as he made his way into the room. It smelled of roses. He didn’t really like roses, or any flower for that matter, but he enjoyed the smell, nonetheless. 

“How are you today?” Dr. Fields asked him as he sat on the beautiful, leather couch, right in the middle. “As good as anyone could be in my situation.” He answered bitterly.   
“We will try to fix this mess, okay?” promised, the brunette. He nodded, sadly.

“What happened after our last session” the woman asked. She was actually curious. The last time she saw, Alison, she was genuinely concerned for the blonde.   
“She came home late at night, but refused to talk to me. Didn’t even look at me.”

“You have to understand, Ezra, that she is hurt. She feels betrayed and her not talking to you is a normal reaction, giving what happened.” She said. He looked at her understanding and asked “I get it. I do. But for how long?”

Emily could see that the man was truly sorry for what he has done. His eyes were full of tears and his expression with regret. But she can’t answer him. Maybe, Alison will forgive him, maybe she won’t. She knows too well the pain the blonde is feeling. She has felt it, lived through exactly the same thing. Infidelity is hard to forgive and impossible to forget. She never did, neither one of those. 

“I can’t tell you that. It depends on Alison. I can see that you are sorry for what you did and I can assure you she knows, too.”

“What can I do?” He is desperate. He wants to make this right, but he just doesn’t know how. How could he be so stupid? Cheating on his wife, the love of his life. They have been together for five years and she has been there for him throughout the whole time. She has loved and supported him. 

“Stop telling her that you are sorry, show her.” The doctor tells him, Ezra, looked at her confused. Knowing what he is going to ask, she continued “Shower her with love and affection. Remind her of the man she fell in love with. Show her that despite his mistake, he is still that man, the man she decide to spend her life with.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Let’s see what happens first, okay?” She said softly. 

The session was exactly thirty minutes long, after that Emily and Ezra parted. She has a five minute break before her next session, with Alison. She was quite excited. Too excited. She didn’t know why, but there was something in the woman, that intrigued her. And she can swear, she felt a spark between them, the last time they saw each other. It’s undeniable. She hasn’t been in a relationship in two and a half years. And the blonde is drop-dead gorgeous. She envies, Ezra. What a lucky guy? She thought.  
She didn’t even realize that she has zoned off, completely. She snapped out of it when she heard the doorbell ring. She didn’t even know, for how long the blonde has been ringing. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:37. She got up, as quickly as she could, amazed she didn’t knock out the desk. She pushed down her red dress and fixed her hair, and made her way to the door. 

The blonde was wearing blue short with a white shirt barely covering her belly, not to mention how much cleavage it was showing. She didn’t really know why she had picked out this outfit. Her blonde hair was straight and fell down right on her breasts. Her hands were sweaty, so she wiped them, using her shorts as a handkerchief. She took a deep breath and rang the bell with her right hand, which was actually trembling. What the hell is wrong with you, Alison? Get a grip. 

After what felt like eternity, the brunette opened the door. Their reactions were exactly the same. Their eyes fell form their faces to their bodies. Wow! Both of them thought simultaneously. They were checking each other, shamelessly, before finally, looking in each other’s eyes. 

The Dr. smiled and stepped away and waited for the blonde to enter. The latter returned the smile and made her way into the office. As she passed, Emily could smell, Alison’s perfume. Vanilla. She thought. 

She closed the door with a sigh. This was going to be a long session. When she turned around, she saw that the blonde has already taken a sit on the couch. She took a deep breath and made her way to her desk to take her notebook. She is quite tall, so she had to lean down a little, and she could feel, Alison’s gaze on her, burning her skin, like fire. When she turned around, though, the latter immediately look down at the floor.

“How are you?” the brunette asked as she sat in front of Alison.

“G – Good.” The blonde stuttered. Did I just stutter?

“Tell me what happened this week.” Emily said. “Nothing.” Alison sighed. 

“Ezra told me that you are refusing to talk to him.” 

“I can’t. God, I can’t even look at him. Every time I do, I imagine him with that, that woman and I get so sick to my stomach that I feel like throwing up.” Alison said, disgust, written all over her face. 

“I know how you feel.” Emily said as she smiled bitterly. Alison looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. The doctor shook her head and said “I can’t talk about my personal life with clients. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, I get it. “ 

“Do you see a future for you and Ezra?”

“Of course I do. I always have.” Assured, Ali.

“Good. Hold on to that. Because, he is still the same man you fell in love with.” The brunette said.

“I know.”


End file.
